This invention relates to apparatus and a method for roll forming a heated glass sheet.
As disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,928 Dicks et al., heated glass sheets have previously been roll formed by conveyance on a horizontal roll conveyor between whose conveyor rolls forming rolls are moved upwardly to rollingly engage the glass sheet and provide its forming. More specifically, that roll forming of the heated glass sheet is disclosed as utilizing rotatable forming members that rollingly engage the glass sheet from above upon the roll forming to cooperate with the forming rolls. Furthermore, first and second sets of the forming rolls are disclosed located on opposite sides of a centerline of the horizontal conveyor such that there is no upward movement of any roll portion at the centerline and, as such, some glass shapes cannot be roll formed on this type of apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for roll forming a heated glass sheet.
In carrying out the above object, the method for roll forming a heated glass sheet is performed by conveying the heated glass sheet onto a horizontal conveyor at a plane of conveyance thereof on horizontal rolls thereof spaced along a direction of conveyance and extending between opposite lateral sides of the horizontal conveyor with a centerline located centrally therebetween. A set of forming rolls are pivotally moved upwardly on roll cradles that are pivotally supported on one side of the centerline of the horizontal conveyor and that are actuated for vertical movement at the other side of the centerline of the horizontal conveyor to move the set of forming rolls upwardly between the horizontal rolls on opposite sides of and at the centerline of the horizontal conveyor such that the forming rolls rollingly engage and thereby roll form the heated glass sheet above the plane of conveyance of the horizontal conveyor at its centerline. The heated glass sheet is also rollingly engaged from above to cooperate with the forming rolls in roll forming the heated glass sheet.
The roll forming is also disclosed as utilizing a second set of forming rolls that are moved upwardly between the horizontal rolls of the horizontal conveyor to cooperate with the first set of forming roll and with rolling members that provide the rolling engagement of the heated glass sheet from above. The second set of forming rolls are moved on a second set of roll cradles that are pivotally supported and actuated for vertical movement on the same side of the centerline of the horizontal conveyor.
In addition to the roll forming of the heated glass sheet, the formed glass sheet is also disclosed as being quenched to provide heat strengthening or tempering.